Rise of the Great Guardian~To Disturb the Harmony
The first in a new series based several years after the events of the Nolan Swift Series. Disclaimer I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. This is a fan made story and I am making no profit from this. It is a purely fan made work. Rise of the Great Guardian~To Disturb the Harmony After an unbalance causes the very elements to go to war with each other, it is up to a new hero to take charge and set things right again. Join him and his friends as they try and find an answer to awakening something known as the Great Guardian. Chapter List #The Winter Solstice Field Trip #I Forgot My Fire Extinguisher #We Pick Up a New Camper #A Monsterless Forest #When Fire isn't Fire #Midwinter Night's Dream #I'm Not a Cat Person #Midnight Meeting #Our Quest West #I Lose My Train of Thought #The Prince of Pranks #To Grandmother's House We Go #Aisling Gets Another Hat #Ice to Meet You #We Get on the Wrong Train #The King of Rock #Hail to the King Baby #Here Comes the Sun #I Get Sun Burned #Journey to the Center of the Earth #Like Talking to a Rock #The Great Guardian #The Collector #Don't Play with Fire #Or You're Gonna get Burned #Your Plan from Here on Out~Final Characters *'Ashton Faith'-A son of the new Olympian Pisteuo, god of belief. He has the ability impose his beliefs on other objects (for example, making a flaming door freezing cold or making a rock soft as long as he believes it strongly enough); mostly inanimate objects but has hinted he could do the same with people, even if it is dangerous. *'Aisling Swift'-Daughter of both Nolan Swift and Megan Snow, she has a very hyper personality and is almost always late for things. She is very intelligent, but not to the level of the other Athena campers. However, she inherited a portion of her dad's abilities and is able to move in very short bursts of speed. *'Kimi'-Not much is known about her or her abilities (I don't even know and I'm the writer). She is very shy, but curious. She was in an accident that causes her long term memory to fade after a certain amount of time. *I'll add more as I make more. Gallery Ash.jpg|Ashton Faith Aisling.jpeg|Aisling Swift Kimi.jpeg|Kimi Aisling_2.jpg|A new character style I'm trying Kimi2.jpg|Kimi, one of the main protagonists. Author's Note 3/10/2012 So I'm starting a new series in celebration of my computer being fixed. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, maybe a three book series, but if I come up with more ideas I'll add more. Right now I have a ton of ideas running through my head so lets see which one's make it into this series. First chapter is up and feedback is welcome. Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Rise of the Great Guardian Category:PG-Rated Story Category:To Disturb the Harmony Category:Index Page Category:Complete